


I will always be here

by ThatCrazyChick



Series: Love in a horror game [2]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Penumbra (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyChick/pseuds/ThatCrazyChick
Summary: While traversing the now maze-like Brenenberg Philip and Daniel travel downwards and encounter trouble.





	I will always be here

            After journeying through dungeons and halls, Phillip and Daniel descended down to the sewers. Daniel warned Philip to be cautious and to watch his step. Throughout most of the journey, it was surprisingly calm. A few close encounters with the brute, but they were able to pass through without getting caught. Nearing a passage that leads to a flight of stairs,  a tense feeling crept up Daniel's back that they were being watched.

            They soon reached a long hall filled with floating boxes, sunken crates, and chest, and shelves lined with a strange verity of tools and glass bottles, such as beakers and test tubes and some colorful ones containing who known what. Though some shelves lay broken or on the floor. At the end of the wide yet cluttered hall was a metal gate with a wheel next to it. From the distance, you could see a spiral staircase through the thin metal bars.

            As they started making their way through the hall a sudden bang came from behind them followed by splashing and a growl Daniel knew all too well. "Get out of the water now!" Daniel said jumping onto a nearby chest. Philip didn't hesitate to follow the command, jumping up onto a large crate. Soon after a pattern of splashes came around the corner and halted in the water between Philip and Daniel. Philip stared in confusion as to what was happening and what was there. Where is the creature? Is it still there? Why can't he see it? He looked up to Daniel looking for an answer. Daniel only glared at the water with a look of hate and what seems to look like determination, he looked up at Philip. "It can't climb; it won't hurt us if we stay out of the water." Philip nodded and they made their own ways down the hall with the kaernk following closely.

            Climbing boxes, fallen shelves, and hollow chest they were nearing their goal. "Philip don't move!" Philip freezes looking around to see what Daniel had seen that he didn't. Nothing, only a single arm sprawled on the crate he was standing on. Did he think he was going to trip over it? "Stay there, I have an idea." Daniel continued making his way to the gate. Once he reached the gate he turned back to Philip. "The arm next to you, throw it as far as you can! It will distract the kaernk!" Philip picked up the arm and threw it a good distance, and the kaernk chased after it. As soon as it passed Philip he made his way to Daniel, who was now in the water turning the wheel.

            The gate was finally at the top. Daniel told Phillip to go as he held on to the wheel to keep the gate in place. He could hear the kaernk coming back looking for seconds. He hesitated to go until Philip reached the stairs. Daniel was caught up in watching over Phillip until the kaernk attacked him, colliding into the wall. The world darkened around him as he sunk beneath the water. The only thing he could hear was Philip screaming out to him through the water before everything faded to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            His back was sore, he didn’t know where he was; he was afraid to open his eyes. He shifted to get a feel of where he was, it was soft and smooth. Was he in a bed? He decided to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a sleeping Phillip. He wasn't wearing his red coat or a shirt. The blanket covering him up to his waist. He wondered if he wasn't wearing anything under the blanket. His face went flush, covering his face with his hand embarrassed that he thought something like that about his friend. He peeked through his digits to take a look at the sleeping man then at the room they were in. When he tried to sit up a surge of pain went through his back. He cringed gripping his back, letting out a small grunt. It was bandaged. The wrapping went around his chest and upper stomach. He tried to sit up again, more carefully this time.

            It was a guest room. Compared to the ones he and Phillip have searched and/or slept in, this one was held together more. Everything looked completely fine, only a painting on the ground. He noticed Phillip's and his clothing on a chair and table. Some of the clothing was still dripping, making a small puddle under the chair. He looked back to Phillip, what happened to them? He then remembered the Kaernk, the hall, being hit by it, even blacking out. Did Phillip risk himself to save Daniel? He moved closer and noticed the bandaging on his arm, which proved it.

            He looked over Phillips body to see if he was hurt anywhere else. Nothing, only old scars. He had scars of different shapes and sizes. Unknowingly a faint blush crept across Daniel's face. He was mesmerized by the scars that graced over Phillip's skin. He has gotten scars from Alexander's monsters, but they were nothing compared to Phillip's, well except the one that will mark his back. Daniel subconsciously graced his fingers over a scar on Phillip's hand that looked like an animal had bitten him. Phillip flinched under Daniel's touch. He took a deep inhale and opens one of his sleepy eyes. A warm smile formed on his face.

            "Glad to see you are awake, how are you feeling?" He lifted himself onto his side, leaning on his good arm. Daniel kept his hand close to him, the blush becoming darker. "I-I'm fine... What happened? You’re hurt." Phillip sat up giving a soft laugh. "Me? I got a scratch; you, on the other hand, have a massive wound on your back....." His expression changed to a frown as he looked down. "With all the blood you lost I really thought you were going to die...." he said in a hushed tone. "Well, it’s not easy to kill me, Phillip," Daniel said in a joking tone. Phillip looked back up to him with a warm smile.

            "I'm not going to leave you, Phillip." He cups his hand over Phillip's. "I promise." Phillip ducks his head modestly, smiling as a soft blush brushed over his cheeks. He looks back up. "Hey... want to know something?" "What is it?" A few moments of silence before Phillip says with a smirk. "Your hands are ice cold." Daniel pulls his hand away embarrassed. "Here." Phillip takes Daniel's hand, wrapping both of his hands around Daniel's. Holding his hand close to his face, almost brushing against his lips. Phillip exhales, his hot breath dancing over Daniel's fingers. Daniels stared as the blush got even darker. "Is this better?" Daniel was speechless. He tried to say something but nothing came out. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get anything out so he gave up on trying before he made a fool out of himself. Phillip looks up, the smirk still on his face. Then smirk softens to a sweet smile. He let's go of Daniel's hand and leaned forward; one of his hands on Daniel's side on the bed. He leans in next to his ear and whispers; "I promise to never leave you either." He gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before lying back down, this time on his back. He slightly tugs on Daniel's arm inviting him down with him. He looks at Phillip with a _slightly_ surprised look on his face from the kiss before smiling and carefully laying down. His head rested on Phillip's good shoulder with his arm around his chest. He never felt so calm, so safe. Laying here with Phillip felt right, nothing about it felt wrong or discomforting. He felt as if they were not in the castle, but an almost haven like place. He laid there peacefully listen to Phillip breathing before fading into sleep.


End file.
